Superhero Scandals: XXX
by XXXmaster123
Summary: A spell by a imp fron the fifth dinension leaves the superhero constantly in the mood. 100% Smut. PWP. DC smut. Marvel Smut.
1. Prologue

Batman rushes through the halls of the watch tower. It had only been ten minutes since Diana called him, urgently telling him to come to the interrogation room. When he spoke to her she sounded confused but did not tell him what's wrong.

The doors slid open and his darkness filled the room. Diana was directly in front of him staring through the one way mirror. "What's happening?" He asked, no emotion in his voice. He looked through the mirror.

Circe.

The Witch was I'm handcuffed staring directly at them. "She turned herself in. She says she wanted to have a chat" Diana informed him.

"Well then let's have a chat to her" he said storming into the compact room. "What's your plan, Circe?" He questioned.

"Don't you worry, mister, I have no hidden motives" the purpled haired enchantress said with a seductive grin on her lips. "I come bearing some news".

"Spill it!" Diana demanded, catching the seductress off gaurd.

"It appears a imp from the fifth dimension has set a spell on this univer-"

"What kind of spell?" Batman cut her off.

"Patience, I'm getting there. As I was saying, an imp named Vrep has set a dastardly spell on the universe. This may sound absurd but the spell is going to make everyone in this 'superhero community' extremely horny" Circe explained.

"This has to be a joke" Diana said, angry rolling her eyes.

"It is not, Princess. Your sex drives are going to increase by a lot and you and all your buddies will be having sex twenty-four seven. Not literally of course you can stop and do normal things you'll just be a lot more slutty" Circe explained further.

"Why tell us this, if it's true that is?" Batman interrogated her.

"Because... I will also need to have my... needs filled" she said. Diana Scoffs.

"You expect any of us to fuck you?" Diana said with a red rage.

"Oh please little girl. Every single male on this space ship will happily fuck me. I'll even promise to stop doing bad things and help you out... if you help me out" Circe offered the ultimatum which caused the two heroes to look at each other.

"A word outside?" Diana asked, cooling down. Batman nodded and left the room. "This is absurd. It cannot be true!"

"I believe her"

"WHAT!"

"This _spell_ caused her to switch to the good side. The same happened with the sirens only two days ago, maybe they were being compelled by the spell?"

"And did you fuck them?"

"No. Clearly the spell has reached that level yet" Diana shook her head. Then she stormed back into the room, closely followed by the dark knight.

"What are the other side affects of this spell?" Diana asked, taking a seat.

"Well, this Vrep freak wanted you to make the most of the gift he gave you so people are going to be compelled to do less crimes then usual. Like me, some will want to switch sides," Diana glanced at Batman who's story now checked out.

"Is it fatal?" Diana asked.

"Only if your stupid. Your just super horny, not a zombie for sex, you can stop whenever you want" Circe answered.

"What about STI's" Batman questioned.

"Vrep removed all ability to get a STI from everyone in the 'community'. It'll be raw, safe sex" Circe joked.

"What about consent?" Diana Asked.

"No-one can fuck anyone unless they both want it, another side affect the the spell. A personal favourite"

"If we agree to help you. Will you help us reverse the spell?" Batman asked

"An Imp set this spell. From the fifth dimension. There's no way to get to him and he's far more powerful than anyone in this dimension. The spell is Not breakable". Diana's hand clenched to a fist. "Don't worry princess, you'll enjoy as much as the rest of us.

**Wayne/Stark private island**

It had been a month since Diana and Bruce had a chat with Circe and the spell was only a day away from becoming potent. But in that month Batman and Iron Man had constructed a new H.Q. for the League of Avengers on a private island. The base was more of a massive Malibu mansion. It was twelve times the size of Wayne Manor and was made so that the sex was as comfortable as possible. In the Basement there was a secret spa, home cinema, danger room and conference room. On the ground floor there was a kitchen, multiple seating areas, a indoor pool and a bar. Outside was another seating area, a pool and cushioned sun beds. There were also steps that led to the private beach. On the second floor of the building there was a gym, a unisex shower area, unisex changing rooms and a cafe area. On the following two floor were bedrooms for most members of the League. Everyone got a large living space with massive, soft beds aswell as joint balcony areas. There was another floor for people who would not be staying all the time, with a communal sleeping area.

Since crime was going to be at a massive low they would all have plenty of time to spend in the white palace. Everyone who would have a designated room moved in and prepared for the spell to take course.

**_To be continued. Welcome to my new story. It will be 100% smut. PWP. I am writing just for my personal enjoyment so don't expect high quality writing. _**


	2. Batman x Black Widow

Batman re-materialised inside the new head quarters. He was also sporting a new suit and a new colour scheme. He had decided to ditch the all black aesthetic as it was designed for intimidation and night time use. Now there were going to be less criminals and he'll be wearing it during the day. He decided to go back to the classic blue, grey and yellow for his costume. He also brought back the trunks for the sole purpose of easy sex. This is because there would be a big hole in his costume hiding under their trunks so that he could easily get his tool out. The suit also had cooling and heating features so he won't freeze or exhaust himself.

The effects of the spell were beginning to show and Batman already craved sex. He came to the private island looking for his first fuck. There were so many girls who he hadn't been with in the League of Avengers, purely because he feared getting close to people. But now he couldn't wait.

He was about to leave the basement when he came head to head with the infamous Black Widow. "Great I needed a training partner" she said before pulling him by the cape to the danger room. He happily obliged. Natasha was one of the sexiest members of the league, someone Bruce had always kept and eye on. Her body was stellar. Small waist but big hips. Massive tits and an even bigger ass. But Bruce found her red hair to be the most captivating part of her body. Natasha also had an eye for Batman. Tall, dark, mysterious. Everything she liked. She deduced his identity by herself by following him to his home where she found out he was Bruce Wayne. He was rich. The most desirable quality in a man.

The doors of the danger room slid open. The room was massive and had holographic projector coating the wall. Natasha walked over to the settings pad, giving Bruce a nice look of her ass. "Where are you feeling, Bruce?" She asked him.

"Randomise it" he replied, " but make sure you turn the soft floor setting on".

"Getting weak? Or are you planning something?" She said, adding a seductive tone to the latter question.

"We'll see" he countered with a smirk. The room flashed a assortment of colours as a Western saloon began to form. The room featured a bar area to the on the west wall, behind Bruce, and a poker table on the east, towards Natasha. On the North end of the room was a giant staircase which led no-where. In the middle of the room were a couple of wooded tables and chairs. However there was enough room to spar.

Natasha dismounted her holsters and placed her guns on the poker table. Bruce's new utility belt was purely cosmetic so he kept it on. She turned to face him and readied her fight stance. "Ready?" She asked.

Bruce also assumed position. "Ready". The rules were and unspoken law already. Best of three pins wins.

Natasha shot towards Bruce delivering three kicks to Bruce's forearm which did little to affect him. However, when he was busy dealing with the kicks, Natasha swiped his legs with her free one knocking him to the ground. He tried pinning him but was flipped over by Bruce's superior strength. Despite his heavier weight, she managed to kick him too his feet, before lifting herself back up.

It was still nil nil. Bruce swung a easily dodge able punch. Natasha grabbed ahold of his arm mid swing and used momentum to off balance him. She swiped his legs out again and successfully straddling his abdomen. Bruce lifted his torso higher so his face was closer to hers. She grabbed his cheeks with one of her hands, her red nails clawed at him. She leaned closer so he could taste her breath. "One... nil" she said slowly. She raised herself from him, standing over him like a goddess. He raised himself higher than her.

She attacked first again, getting some solid hits to Bruce's abdomen. Bruce grabbed a swinging arm in retaliation and pushed her to the bar. After hitting the surface, she broke free from his grasp and kicked his chest. However, Bruce caught her legs and threw her to the floor. Luckily for the Black Widow, shed put the soft floor setting on and was cushioned upon impact. Unfortunately Bruce kept her on the floo by covering her body with his. "One all" he said with his signature bat grin.

Natasha laughs at his mischievous smile. She found everything about the man so attractive. And judging from him eying up her tits, he found her attractive too. She wrapped her long, sexy legs around his waist and flipped the both over. "Let's go again" she said playfully.

Both resumed to fighting positions. The two engaged in hand to hand combat, both taking turns throwing and blocking hits. Bruce had many opportunities to knock Natasha off balance and take the round, but decided to not too so that she could win. Bruce purposefully let his guard down and Natasha brought him too the ground, she mounted his abs once again. "I win" she said with the same smirk he had.

He grinned back, "I guess you'll have to claim your prize" he replied. She brought his face to hers by pulling on his cowl. Her big puffy lips connected with his in a lustful frenzy. He ran his hand through her gorgeous hair as she separated her lips allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. He wasted no time exploring the inside of her mouth and battling her tongue. He was easily the best kisser she had ever met. He approached it with an equal amount of skill and finesse he approached fighting. He clenched her massive ass with both hands, causing her to groan into the kiss, "Fuck..."

Natasha un-clipped his cape and cowl, freeing the two time, 'worlds sexiest man' winner. "Your so fucking hot" she whispered to him.

"Your not too bad yourself" he said with a playboy swagger. She giggled and began kissing him again. He slid his index finger into the big hole of the zip on her chest. He gently pulled down her costume, unveiling her voluptuous, round tits.

He took one of her hard nipples into his mouth, teasing her by sucking or flicking it. He fondled the other breast with his hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned. "_Fuck_... your so go at this" Natasha complimented. He carries on going, alternating between each breast. Natasha plucked him from her body. "It's time I please you" she told him.

The two got up and Natasha stripped to just her black lacy panties. Bruce removed his torso piece and flung it to his cape. Natasha marvelled at his perfectly chiselled body, running her hand along his muscular pecs, six pack and digging at his defined v-line. He rested his self against the bar. Natasha places kisses from his cheek, on his neck and down his torso until she was on her knees in front of him. She kissed the tent, which appeared much smaller because of the leather trunks. She unhooked the phoney utility belt with her teeth and removed it. He dug her claws into the rim of his pants and slowly pulled them down.

The small tent was deceiving as a long 10 inch cock fell out from his pants. "Fucking hell, your so big" he said lifting his half hard cock with two hands, "and your not all the way there yet!". Bruce began stiffening more with her hands slowly rubbing his giant cock. Slowly he reached peak hardness. A massive 14.3 inches of pure cock was in Natasha's hand. "It's so heavy"

"You like what you see?" Bruce jokingly said as he wiggled the behemoth cock.

"It's the most beautiful dick I've ever seen" she replied. Lifting up the shaft she was greeted with his massive balls, "and two big, sexy balls to compliment". Natasha began to lubricate the member by running her mouth along each side and bobbing on its head. This caused Bruce to moan words like, "fuck" or "shit". When she decided it was wet enough, she jerked it giving him a handjob that ran the entire length of his cock. Meanwhile, she took his big balls in her mouth.

The heat of her mouth did wonders to his senses. Especially when she started giving him a blowjob. His large dick made it hard for girls to set deep onto him. However, Natasha was getting five inches down with every bob of her head, a rare feat for any girl. "Slap my face with your cock, Bruce" she listfully said. Batman happily obliged, as she rubbed his cock all over her face, giving her the occasional slap with his hammer. She pushed her large tits together, which Bruce then slid his dick into and began fucking her tits. Bruce's head fell back as the pleasure of her large tits overwhelmed him. "Fuck! It's feels so good!" He moaned. He leant down, places two hands on her face and kissed her ferociously, never stopping his thrusts.

His hands made their way to hers and he assisted her up. Bruce lead her to one of the tables, which he bent her over. She curved her back as far as she could, highlighting her massive ass. He ripped the underwear from her and held his cock by her entrance. He lightly pressed the tip of his cock onto her entrance to tease her. "Stop teasing me and fu—" she was cut off as Bruce's huge cock was buried inside of her. "FUCK!" She screamed, not use to the size. Bruce naturally slowed down to allow her to get used to his cock, but Natasha wanted it fast, "fuck me faster with your big cock" she said looking back at him. He fastened, thrusts becoming more powerful with every second. Natasha couldn't stop screaming. Bruce's goliath cock was unlike anything she'd had before.

Natasha quickly came as Bruce consistently hit her G-spot. He then repeatedly squeezed and slapped her arse. Bruce slowed down and Natasha took control, shaking her massive ass with his cock still buried in her. "That feels so good Nat... fucking hell". He admired her perfect ass and gave the cheeks a firm squeeze.

Bruce removed his cock from Natasha and brought her into a kiss. He spread her ass cheeks apart and she stroked his long cock, which was resting on her own abs. Bruce grabbed hold of one of her legs and lifted it above his shoulder, before guiding his cock into her. Now Bruce saw every emotion on Natasha's face. She stared deep into his eyes and looked as if she was constantly coming. Bruce kissed her whilst relentlessly fucking her. She managed to reach his balls and fondled them, as he was both fucking get ballerina and kissing her. She felt is balls swell with anticipation. "I think your there" she said removing herself from him. She knelt down and jerked his cock form him. He grunted as he was approaching release. "Fuck, Nat it's coming!" She groaned.

"Give it too me! Cover me in your cum!" She returned. Natasha opened her mouth and extended her tongue. Theee thick ropes of semen entered her mouth. Followed by another two big servings to her face, one which landed on her eyelid. That was followed by another two onto her tits.

"Fuck" was all Bruce managed to get out. Natasha had never seen so much come. The beginning three strands alone would've been considered a large amount of cum. She swallowed the batch in her mouth. To please Bruce's eyes, she rubbed the cum all over her face like it was a cream. She scooped the load on her tits onto her fingers and sexily licked it off. Seeing the heroine worship his cum made him so horny. "That was incredible" he stated.

"I know, we should do it again, and again and again" she replied.

"He extended his little finger to her, "fuck buddies?"

He hooked hers around his, "fuck buddies!"

**To be continued**

**A/N- as I said before this is strictly for my entertainment. So go easy on the quality of writing. I am happy to take suggestions on which pairs or groups of people to write next. So if you want to see a certain pair just comment and I'll see if I can do it. **


	3. Nightwing x Catwoman

Catwoman perched on the building opposite the Gotham museum. Big banners hung from the side of the building previewing the new, fancy diamond. However, she was not here for the diamond. She'd heard about the spell that had plagued the community and was feeling the effect of it. Her plan was to lure a certain Dark Knight. Her and Batman hadn't fucked in sixteen months and Selina was missing his cock.

However, unknown to Selina, Bruce was 'busy' in the new head quarters. Nightwing, on the other hand, had a suspicion that Selina would plan something like this and he was currently following her.

Selina jumped root to roof to find away across the two lane road. She found an opportunity and jumped from the roof and used her lasso to swing to the other side. She parkoured her way back to the museum and landed on its roof. She found the closest window. She withdrew her claws and placed them on the window. A soar screeching sound ensued as she drew a circle with her finger. She removed the circle and clinger it across the roof, where it shattered. She put her arm in and unlocked the window and pushed it open.

She dropped down onto the second floor of the museum. She found her way to the diamond where there would be plenty of security. It was located in the middle of a room in the centre of the second floor. When she arrived she sprayed her laser dust. Hundreds of red lines laced the floor. This type of equipment is likely to put the building in lockdown.

However, she had a lot of experience with these type of places. Unlocking cases during the night always set up off silent alarms. She surveyed the room for any cases. Luckily for her, a glass display holding a old dagger was behind her. She once again pulled out her claws and fiddled with the lock.

The case opened and more than likely, the bat was on his way.

She had to look good for when he arrived, so she tugged her zipper down a bit, exposing more of her massive globes. She squeezed the leather around her breasts to make sure they were nice and round.

She heard the sound of feet landing on the floor but did not turn around to see who it was. "Long time no see Batman" she said in her naturally flirty voice. She readied her cleavage more before turning around. "... Nightwing, what a pleasant surprise"

"Expecting someone else?" He asked.

"I was, but you'll have to fulfil his role" she said pulling her zip even further down, exposing her strong abs. Nightwing closed the gap between the two and embraced her in a long, firey kiss. He groped her huge ass with both hands through the leather of her costume. "We can't stay here. My places is five minutes away"

"Let's go" Dick replied, taking her hand in his and leading them out the window they entered from. They ran straight to Selina's converted studio apartment. They landed on the fire escape and climbed in through the window.

Once out of sight, Dick immediately assaulted her lips again. She opened up her lips and his tongue started to wrestle hers. One of her hands explored his defined six pack. The other drifted through his messy jet black hair. Nightwing massaged Selina's colossal ass. Nightwing's tongue split away from hers and toured the walls of her mouth. Selina has to admit, Dick was a phenomenal kisser. Better than Bruce, somehow.

They were both enjoying the kiss so much they lost track of time and only stopped after twenty minutes. Selina broke the kiss and brought Dick to the sliding doors that kept them from the bedroom. She slid the door open and pulled Dick in.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this" Nightwing admitted as he started pulling down her zip.

"Oh I have. I seen you looking at my ass and tits for years" she replied, removing his torso.

"Well they are perfect". Selina started to kiss his chest and handle his abs.

With Nightwing's help, Selina slid out of costume. Nightwing promptly took one of her breasts into his mouth. "_fuck_" Selina moaned as he flicked one of her nipples with his tongue. He switched his attention to the other tit. "_oh Fuuuck_" she moane d again. "Your good at this" she declared. She pulled him from her globes and seized his face, "Your going to eat me out" Selina ordered. She bent over the bed and showed him her glistening pink pussy.

"Such a beautiful pussy" he expressed before burying his face in her cheeks. He slid his tongue into her pussy and conquered the walls of her pussy.

"mmmMMMm" she moaned. His skills were admirable, not on Bruce's level but leagues beyond every other lover she had. He pulled his tongue from inside her and gave her entire slit from bottom to top. "_Shit_" she groaned. He then packed her pussy with his fingers. "FUCK" she screamed, but before she could adapt to a filled pussy he slid his tongue inside of her asshole. "OH yes that fells sooo good". He continued doing this for five minutes before he stood up and separated himself from her gorgeous ass.

"Now your going to suck my cock" he ordered. Selina turned around and draw dropped at his monster cock. He was only slightly smaller than Bruce at 13.8 inches. However, Dick was slightly thicker. Bruce was really thick at 2.2 inches in diameter. However, Dick is 2.5 inches, the thickest she'd ever seen.

She couldn't encase his thickness in her hand. "My, my. You GREW up didn't you" she gave his stupendous cock a lick from the base to the tip. "It's so long..." she gave the head a suck. "So FUCKING thick". She lightly throated the cock, easily getting 4 inches down. "So tasty".

She inserted his cock further down her throat, easily beating the four inches she did before. She held herself at 6 inches comfortably as she breathed through her nose. "Further" Nightwing ordered as he pushed her another two inches down. Selina started to choke and croak as Nightwing deep throated her. "Ahhh FUCK!" He moaned as he let her up for air.

"So rough..." Selina said, carrying on jerking him. Selina turned and say the other way around and opened her mouth under his hard cock. Nightwing pushed his lengthy cock down her throat and proceeded to do the jack hammer position. "You...ack...your...ack...cock is...ack...is so tas...ack...ty" Selina managed to get out as saliva boiled from her mouth.

They then assumed the fire hydrant position, with Selina placing her hands on Dicks admirable ass cheeks. She bobbed her head down his extensive shaft and then gave him a very sloppy blowjob, with saliva covering Dicks cock, Selina's mouth and tits aswell as the surrounding floor.

Selina stood up and laid her back on the bed. Then she put her legs together and twisted her waist down so that she was in the bow position. Nightwing rubbed his substantial head against her pussy causing Selina to squirm in annoyance. Dick slowly press his cock into her tight woman hood, inch by inch until his cock had fully vanished, the entire time, Selina was moaning excessively. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" she moaned with every thrust into her.

His thrust were super fast and suprisingly powerful for the pace. "oh My FUCKING GOD THAT FEELS SO GOOOD!" Selina wailed. He went even faster and even harder, making Selina melt in pleasure as her cum covered his length. He was going faster than Bruce ever had, however, Bruce's thrusts were more powerful. Her two globes were bouncing frequently with every thrust. He started to caress them which made them stop.

There was thundering slap sound every time his pelvis hit hers. To make it even more noisy when he repeatedly slapped her ass vigorously. "FUCK...that feels so FUCKing good!" Selena screamed.

Wanting to do a new position, Nightwing pushed her thighs so she slipped off his cock. Selina pulled him onto the bed onto his back. She mounted his cock with a loud, "fuuUCCCKK!" Then she raised herself from his skin and leaning slightly back, cock still in her, to form the Italian Chandelier. Dick caressed her tits and Selina voices up and down on his long shaft. "mmmMMmm, that feels so good!" Selina groaned once more.

Nightwing reaches over to her pussy with one hand and started fingering her with two fingers. "Bounce faster" Nightwing demanded into her ear. With both his never ending cock and his fingers in her, she sped up the bounces until she came once again, all over the bed and Dick's fingers.

Dick pushed Selina hard so she fell onto her chest. Dick held her neck down and thrust straight back into her. Now doing the downward dog, Dick resumed his rapid pace. Dick hit Selina's G-spot with his thick shaft causing her immense pleasure. This was evident with the loud moans that dick could her, even with half her face squished into the mattress. With his free hand, dick spread Selina's thick ass cheeks and slid his thumb into her hole. He proceeded wiggle it. "Oh Fuck Me!" Selina screamed in shock.

"Ah fuck me I'm gonna cum" the former robin whimpered. As Dick pulled out and stood up, Selina flipped onto her back so Dick could cum on her face and tits. Dick pumped his humongous cock until his hot, thick, white cum shot all over Selina's face and into her mouth. Selina greedily swallowed it all. Catwoman had to admit, Nightwing's cum was actually tastier than Bruce's extremely tasty cum.

"Mmmm, it tastes delicious" Selina praised the vigilante, whilst playing with the rest of the cum.

"Fuck your good!" Nightwing returned a compliment.

"You were incredible yourself! Now, get into the bed, I'll be back in a second" Selina said before going to the bathroom.

A naked Nightwing climbed into Selina's sheets and regained his stamina quickly. The sexual stamina of Nightwing is unmatched and he's always ready to go. After a quick wash of her face, Selina returned to the bedroom. Nightwing admired her some more. She had massive, perfectly shaped tits. Her ass and thighs were also massive and her hour glass figure was always visible.

Selina oddly climbed into the bedsheets from the base of the bed. Nightwing only realised what she was doing when she felt her tongue on his still long flaccid cock.

This was going to be a good, long night.

**To be continued**

**A/N: As you probably noticed, I mention sex positions. If you want a better of visual of them, just look up the name of the position on the position club website. They are all from the Kamasutra. **

**Like I said last time, you can suggest anything you want and such as pairings and scenarios. **


	4. Batman x Mera

**Aquaman looks like the Jason Mamoa version (the Justice league costume), Mera look like she's from Justice league rebirth. **

The LoA( League of Avengers) submarine approached the domed, underwater city of Atlantis. The gate of the de-flooding section opened for the underwater craft. Slowly and cautiously the submarine entered and landed. The gates below closed with a thunderous thud and the water pushed against the ship. Another loud sound followed as the water drained from the subsection of the dome. Once the oceanic liquid was removed, the gates in front opened up and allowed the ship entrance.

The back of the submarine slowly dropped. Blue boots emerged, followed by grey legs and a angular blue cape. Batman, entered Atlantis. He was greeted by two guards, each wearing traditional Atlatean garbs. "Batman, the king has been awaiting you" one spoke. "Please follow us". Batman nodded and boarded a cart with them. "You might want to hold onto the bar" the same gaurd advised.

Bruce cautiously did as the cart shot up into the air and towards the palace, which towered over the city. Once inside, Batman was taken to the throne room. The guards proceeded to leave. Bruce walked down the gold floor towards the King of Atlantis, his friend. The Aquaman.

Not wanting to seem arrogant, Arthur removed himself from the throne and walked down the steps to Bruce. "It's good to see you Bruce" Arthur said, shaking his hand.

"Like wise, Arthur" Batman replied. "You called for me?"

"Yes... I bare news" Arthur slowly took a seat on the steps. "You have probably heard about mine and Mera's split"

"I have. I am very sorry" Bruce replied.

"Don't be, we mutually agreed we were not best suited for each other..."

"You must have heard the news from the surface" Bruce said changing the subject.

"Indeed I have. Peculiar situation you guys are in. However, with the low super-crime rate, I have decided that I am resigning my duties to the League"

"I completely understand"

"Thank you, Bruce. Atlantis needs my full attention. I cannot be wasting time having 'fun' on the surface"

"You'll be missing out" Bruce joked causing both men to laugh. "I'll miss you, Arthur"

"I'm sure I'll see you again. I will return until Aqualad has finished his training"

"He's coming along well. He'll be a great leader"

"There's another matter at hand. Mera, will be joining the League. She, understandably, feels the need to separate herself from Atlantis for a while. Experience the surface"

"Where will she be staying?"

"She can have my old room. It won't be of use to me". Arthur once again stood up. "Anyways, it has been an honour to serve with you heroes. I wish to the best" Arthur firmly shook his hand before guards escorted Batman out.

Mera was waiting for Bruce at the submarine. "Hello, Batman" she said with a beautiful smile.

"Mera" Bruce said, shaking her hand. "Follow me". Bruce re-boarded the ship this time with Mera. Bruce took a seat in the pilots chair and Mera next to him.

After the hassle of the draining room, Batman and Mera we're heading to the head quarters. Mera silently admired Batman. Every time they had met, she had shown a wired warmth she never showed any other stranger. He was handsome, very handsome. He was strong, well built and if she was being honest, she'd always found him so much hotter than her former husband. He was also powerless. A true warrior that had only his mind and strength to rely on in battle. She's seen him outsmart villains Superman wasn't able to put punch.

Batman was also very attracted to Mera, but tried not to think about it, out of respect to Arthur. Mera was strong, independent and... so hot. Bruce couldn't fight his thoughts. He'd always had a thing for Mera. She was drop dead gorgeous. Long legs with thick things to match her sexy wide hips and contrast her thin waist. Her breasts were perfect. Super busty. Perfectly shaped and rounded. All natural. God he couldn't get them out of his head.

"If you don't mind me asking, why join the league now. There's no more conflict" Batman questioned. There was a long silence.

"If I'm being honest, I had to get away from Arthur. Thing had grown... stale. And as a high ranking member of the army, I would've seen him all the time. The league is like my retirement. No more stress. No more problems" she answered truthfully.

"You do realise the amount of sex that happens, right?"

"I do. But I only wish to be with one man" she said, sending him a look. He pretended to not see it. Not fucking her was going to be difficult. "But I wonder, how does someone stay monogamous"

"It's hard for some. Easy for others. The spell doesn't force you to have sex with anyone you don't want to. Many people have entered open relationships. Many guys will be having multiple girls on the go, all aware of one another"

"Is that not hard or demeaning?"

"Most the girls love it. My 'fuck buddy' so to say, does not sleep with other men, other women yes but not men. She finds it hot that I sleep with other women. She even wants a three way relationship with another girl"

"So you have a 'fuck buddy'?"

"Yes. But like I said, I can have more"

"Oh... good" Mera said awkwardly.

"What do you mean... good?" Bruce asked flirtatiously, showing her a smile.

"Well... I would be a liar if I said you weren't the most attractive man in the world. And I wouldn't be sad if you were that one man. That is if your good?" Mera flirted back.

Bruce threw out the code he had for Arthur. "Well maybe when we get back, we can christen your bed and I'll show you how good I am"

"Maybe you should" Mera teased. The submarine emerged from the water and parked down the beach. Bruce removed his cowl and escorted Mera to the luxurious mansion. It was late. 11:43 pm and most inhabitants were either in bed or fucking. Whilst on the beach by the patio, both Mera and Batman heard the sounds of sex. "Oh fuck it feels so good" the woman moaned. Heading up the stairs they saw the Falcon fucking Arisia, the Green Lantern, in the pool.

"You see that stuff all the time here" he warned Mera. Batman took her in the elevator to floor four. As a high ranking member of the League, Arthur was given a more luxurious room. Mera was wowed by it. It had a floor to ceiling windows covering a wall that overlooked and extensive ocean. A beautiful view for the former queen of the ocean. The king sized bed was on the left wall and had silk sheets. The entire room was white with some black wooded highlights on the wall.

"It's a gorgeous room" Mera exclaimed.

"Sound proof too" Bruce said closing the door behind him.

"Isn't that convenient" she smiled as he drew her into a kiss. The kiss was very intense and was more like a battle of the tongues as both warriors fought to prove that they were the better kisser. Bruce's large hands gave her great ass a tight squeeze causing her to giggle with giddyness. Bruce dropped his cape to the floor, then proceeded to help Mera with her costume.

Bruce pushed Mera onto her back on the bed. Then he gets on top, using his arms to push him up slightly so he didn't crush her. Mera's arms wrapped around his neck as a fervent kiss resumed. "Mmmmm" Mera moaned into the passionate display as she felt one of his hands touch her pussy.

"So wet..." Bruce whispered to the warrior. He placed a frenzy of kisses on her neck before dropping to her breasts. He cupped both in his hand and massaged them lightly, causing Mera to groan quietly. The groan turned to a moan when one of her nipples was engulfed in the dark knight's mouth.

"Of fuck" she cried as he skilfully used his tongue to pleasure her tits. Her pleasure stopped when Bruce once again dropped lower. Bruce knelt on the floor, between Mera's stunning long legs. He brought her legs together, than he pushed them out forming the folded eagle.

Bruce slipped his tongue into her waiting pussy. "_fuck_" she moaned faintly. Her quiet moans became louder and his tongue dug deeper into her warm, wet pussy. He was so fucking good, Mera thought. Arthur never showed this type of skill. Bruce was an artist with his tongue, exploring and caressing every inch of her hole with his talented tongue. "_Fuck, _Bruce...I'm going to cum" she screached as she released her fluids onto his tongue and his face.

She watched him slurp up and swallow her juices. "Mmm" Bruce groans. She tasted so good. Sweet and fruity. Mera immediately changed position and pulled him into a kiss, tasting all her juices from his mouth. She reached down and unbuckled his phoney utility belt. Before pulling down his pants, she removed his torso revealing his flawless body.

She caressed his large, muscular arms and stroked his destinct six pack. He seemed more like a statue from Atlantis than a human. She then noticed his scars which were plentiful and she found them incredibly sexy. She kissed a small stab wound, "a true warrior must be rewarded" muttered the beautiful combatant mutter whilst reaching for his pants again. Her nails pull at the rim of his pants as she slowly slips her hand in.

She tugged down his pants to unclothe his massive man meat. Her jaw dropped and eyes widened as they were glued to his beautiful cock. Standing very tall at 14.3 inches long, Bruce's cock had a few veins, which added a good amount of texture to the thick cock. She admired his beautiful, big balls that hung low between his legs. "Such a perfect sword for a perfect man" she expressed, cradling his heavy balls in her hand.

She started bobbing her head down on his cock, her great, ruby lips consistently reaching near six inches. "Ahh fuck" the bat groaned in pleasure. Mera stopped bobbing, instead focusing on how far she can get down his glorious cock. Inch after inch, Bruce saw his cock vanish into the red heads mouth. Mera started choking but carried on stuffing his cock into her mouth. She was closing in on ten inches when she finally needed to breathe. "Very impressive. Arthur was a lucky man" Bruce joked.

"Not as lucky as you. You were blessed with the greatest cock on the planet" she complimented the vigilante as she started to swallow on his scrotum. "And the tastiest balls" she continued tho gobble on his considerable balls as she jerked his shaft frantically.

Bruce ran his hand through her ravishing red hair as she began bobbing her head down his length again. Bruce reaches down and cupped her enormous tits and pleasured her nipples with his talented fingers.

A standing Bruce suddenly picked Mera up and raised her so his cock could enter her wetness. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, forming the 'Olympus'. "oooOh FUck!" Mera screamed as Bruce's manhood gradually invaded Mera's tight pussy. "Fuck! That feels so fucking good". Bruce buries his head between her tits and his hand clenched her perfect ass as he started making Mera bounce on his cock. Bruce felt one of her hands in his hair as he made her bob on his cock. "SHIT! Your so fucking big" she groaned as he stretched her walls out. She panted uncontrollably onto his neck, her warm breath brought satisfaction to Bruce as he easily pleasured a Atlantean warrior. Mera greedily sucked on his neck as she orgasmed once again. "Fuck!" She screamed as she left a hickey on Bruce's neck.

Bruce leant forward, falling onto the bed, with Mera still on his cock and now in missionary. Her long legs encased his hips as he continuously buried his shaft deep inside her. "Oh fuck!" Mera brought Batman into a long passionate kiss as his girth scraped along her walls, triggering Mera great pleasure. His cock was so thick and her pussy was so thin that she felt every bulging vein against her insides.

Mera used their interlocked bodies to flip Bruce onto his back and ride him cowgirl. She ground her enormous ass against his pelvis. "Slap my ass, Bruce" she screamed as her hands began to rest on his muscular chest. He humoured his gorgeous lover by giving her strong slaps in a slow rhythm. "OH FUCK!" She screamed in ecstasy. "That feels amazing".

Bruce carried on fucking Mera with his mighty cock. Her deafening moans had be continuous since Bruce slid his chick into her. Bruce clenched her ass cheeks as he took control and speedily shoved and retracted his cock repeatedly from her. "Fuck, yes yes yes, right the Bruce, fuck me, fuck me hard Bruce!" Mera squeeled louder than the thundering claps of Bruce's pelvis smacking Mera's betwitching, titanic ass.

"Ahhh, shit Mera! I'm going to cum soon!" Bruce groaned as he flipped Mera onto her back, head against the pillow of the bed, and knelt over her body and jerked his cock above her mouth. Mera opened her mouth and extended her tongue under his cock. She caressed his balls and felt them bulge as he approached climax.

"Feed me your cum, Bruce" Mera ordered as she lightly pinched his balls.

"Ah Fuck it's coming!" Bruce said as his white fluids shot out in thick strands into her mouth. Mera's mouth was slowly filled with piles of semen, a amount that was unmatched. She had never seen this much cum. It would take Arthur four orgasms to reach this amount of cum. Bruce finally finished after nearly a minute. Mera hungrily swallowed all of the vast amount of cum, happily taking all the tasty cum down her throat.

"Delicious" she told him giving him a devious smile.

Bruce fell sideways onto his back, next to Mera, who then rested her head on Bruce's chest and her top leg crossed over his legs. Bruce's gander drifted to her ass. "That was the greatest sex I've ever had" Mera softly complimented him.

"It was incredible" Bruce replied.

The door slid open, revealing a curvy silhouette. "Good choice, Bruce" The Black Widow said entering the room. She was dressed in just a silk black night gown. She climbed onto the bed and crawled on top of Mera.

Mera reached up and kissed the former spy. The sexy red heads made out passionately. "Your an incredible kisser" Mera told Natasha. The two girls simultaneously grabbed Bruces erect cock.

"I'm the luckiest man alive" Bruce stated.

**To be Continued...**

**A/N: feel free to comment on any pair you would like to see in the next chapter. **


	5. Batman x Spider-Woman x Black Cat

**A/N: This story is going to be primarily Batman. However I will change that occasionally. This is not one of them times. If you want to see your favourite pair then just suggest it by leaving a review. **

It had been nearly a month since Batman last went on patrol. Serious crimes had decreased exponentially and the city of Gotham only experienced mugging and the occasional bank robbery attempt. Nothing the Batgirl, Spoiler, Red Hood and Red Robin couldn't handle. Bruce used the new free time as a vacation. A time to relax.

However, business was still there. The Wayne foundation had just finished construction on the new Wayne building in New York, which had a beautiful view over Central Park. It was slightly shorter than the leagues New York tower, but still dwarfed most other buildings. The building was a mix of business and luxury real estate.

The Wayne foundation occupied four floors and there were another eighteen floors that were sold and rented to other businesses. Most of the building however was apartments. Very expensive apartments. Bruce's penthouse was the whole top floor. Inside there was the kitchen, lounge, spacious bedroom with king sized bed and a luxury rain shower. On the balcony there was a pool and a hot tub.

Bruce looked over at his new home from across Central Park. The night time was illuminated by the buildings and lamposts. He stood on top of a damp and dark rooftop. He felt right at home.

He heard the quiet noise of feet softly landing. He quickly spun around and reached for a batarang. He rested when he saw the beautiful curves of Jessica Drew, the Spider-Woman. "Sorry for the fright, Batman" she politely apologised. Her hips hypnotically swayed from side to side as she walked towards him.

"Jessica" he greeted her. He had only met Jessica Drew twice. The first time was when Batman first came to New York and worked with Steve Rogers to take down one of the Penguins gun smuggling branches. Unfortunately they were abducted. Jessica, aswell as She-Hulk and War Machine saved the two heroes. The second time was at a L.o.A. meeting where Bruce noticed her staring at him. He even saw her bite her lip at him. It wouldn't take the worlds greatest detective to realise she had a crush on him.

"What brings the Batman to the big apple?" She says as sexily as she can. The lights of the city reflect of of her red, yellow and black suit, highlighting her high, round globes and her wide hips.

"I own a place here" he replied stoically, trying his hardest to keep his eyes from drifting her athletic body.

"Oh that's great. Where's your place?" She said with a pretty smile and genuine excitement. Bruce turned to face the building with his name on it. "Oh yeah, how'd I miss that" she walked to the edge of the building and bent over the raised ledge. It was a obvious attempt to showcase her... assets. The fact didn't stop Bruce from giving her ass a glance. It was in many ways, perfect. Wide, proportional to her thighs, perfectly round and very big. "Beautiful view" she stated, trying to get the Batman to comment on her ass.

"Central Park is quite beautiful" he replied not biting. She flicked her jet black hair from her face and turned to him, shooting him a smile. Bruce eyed her ruby lips. They were fluffy, perfect for kissing. "Do you want to join me for patrol. I'm new to the city and would need a guide"

Her face lit up with a devious grin, "the Batman... asking me, for help. I thought I'd never see the day"

"Is that a yes?" He asked with a smirk of his own.

"Yes..." she slipped her hands behind him onto his lower back. She reached up to him and whispered, "if you make it worth my while"

Bruce's hands rested on her lower back as he pulled her in for a inflamed kiss. Bruce's suspicions were right, Jess was an excellent kisser. She was delicate but controlled. Her jaw moved slowly as the two shared a passionate embrace. She slipped tongue in first, immediately playing with Bruce's own tongue. Bruce's hands started to slowly and carefully stroke her back, causing her to hum in appreciation.

A whole ten minutes past of a controlled but hot fire of passion past when Jessica finally pulled away. "God, that was incredible" she faintly said resting her head on his perfectly formed chest.

Bruce stroked her hair, "let's get back to mine" he said.

"Have you got a ride or am I going to need to carry you there" she laughed.

Bruce smirked, "Don't worry, I've got a car" he fell from the roof and climbed into the Batmobile. Jessica swiftly jumped in after him.

"Wow! Nice car" she awed at the vechile. The roof closed and Jessica talked the windows, "are these tinted?" She asked. Bruce nodded. "Great!" She said, pulling of her mask. Bruce had never seen her eyes before and quickly became lost in the emerald globes.

Because of the cars speed, the drive was very short. However, Bruce did manage to bring up the meeting where he caught Jess admiring him. She laughed it off and explained that she didn't realise he saw her and she was just intranced in desire. That caused Bruce to smile.

They entered a dark tunnel, one of the only non-busy ones on the city. Bruce pressed a button on the control panel and the Batmobile went invisible. Part of the wall raised so that just the Batmobile could fit in. "Wow! How long did it take to build all this!" She marvelled at his route.

"A while" he replied. The deal tunnel they were just in turned into bright lights as they entered the New York batcave. Unlike the Gotham one, this was not actually a cave, instead it was a basement. Bruce parked the car on the rotation pad and exited the vechile. Jess did the same. She was amazed at what he'd done here. It was tidy with expensive flooring, he had and elevator in the centre, giant computer against the wall and a teleporter the the island.

Once in the elevator, the two immediately started kissing again. This time with more lust. Their tongues fought instead of danced. Her hands found their way to his crotch and slowly rubbed his length through his trunks. He squeezed her perfect, toned ass. The doors slid open and Bruce quickly noticed the glass door to the balcony was open. "Be careful, someone's here" he whispered as he slowly left the elevator.

"Hello Bruce... or should I call you Batman" a sultry voice said. She appeared from the kitchen, the Black Cat. "Oh goodie, you brought a friend". She slowly moved towards the heroes, her hips swaying the same way Jessica's did.

"How do you know my name?" Bruce barked. His sudden aggression was a turn on for both women.

"It was quite simple actually. A big Wayne building is constructed in New York and the playboy billionaire moves into it the same time Batman goes missing in Gotham. It doesn't take the worlds greatest detective to figure that one out" she explained, keeping her seductive voice on.

"What are you doing here" Jessica asked. Felicia narrowed the gap between her and Jess. Felicia's hand carefully explored Jessica's back and her arse. "Isn't it obvious. I want Batman. You see the only reason I knew you left Gotham is because I've been patiently waiting for you to leave and come here. So that I can have a go" she said with a alluring smile.

"You plan on black mailing me for sex" he growled. She laughed and placed her white gloves hand on his chest.

"Don't be silly. We won't be able to have fun if your locked up. And presides, I know you want to fuck me" she said raising herself so he could kiss her. He obliged, taking her in a aggressive kiss where he clenched her ass and slid his tongue into her mouth. Bruce broke the kiss just as quickly as he started it. "Fuck! Your so much better than Spidey" she said. She then brought Jessica in for a kiss. It was one of the sexiest views Bruce had ever seen.

Bruce had never met Felicia until this point but he was quickly captivated to her. Her body was the closest thing to perfection that you could get. She was athletic, strong and had a small waist. The waist turned to wide hips and muscular, large things. Her ass was incredible and on full display thanks to her skintight costume. Bruce cupped one of her ass cheeks with his hand. It was massive, bigger than Selina's. It was also real, soft and jiggly. Bruce gave it a slap. Her tits were also amazing. High, round and massive.

Bruce took the time to remove his clothing, starting with his cowl and then his torso. He then grabbed both of the girls asses, turning their attention to him. Jess kisses him and rested her hand on the back of his head. Felicia kissed his chest, worshipping his body like it was of a god. "You two are over dressed" he said.

Bruce pulled down the zip on below Felicias cleavage and slowly exposed her athletic stomach. He pulled down the leather suit allowing her to step out of it. By this time Jess was also naked leaving Bruce as the only clothed one. The two ladies sunk to the floor and knelt by his crotch. They both kissed his cock through the leather. Bruce unbuckled his utility belt and flung it over the couch.

Jessica pulled down his kevlar pants and Bruce's 14.3 inch cock shot up. The girls jaws dropped.

"That's your fucking cock!" Felicia gasped, "it's huge!"

"It's the biggest, most beautiful cock I've ever seen" Jessica added with a massive smile on her face.

"Same here. It's much bigger than Spider-mans". Bruce smiled. This was the typical reaction.

The thief's hand tight gripped the base of the Goliath cock. Jessica released her tongue from her ruby lips and gave her a lick from the base of his cock to the tip of his perfect cock. Bruce groans. She then inserted more of his cock into her mouth and bobs up and down on it. "You like that Batman. You like how she such a your cock?" Felicia flirts.

"It's... amazing" he groans back. Felicia cupped his mammoth balls in her mouth. Her tongue toys with the undercarriage of his scrotum. He lightly presses his hands on the back of their heads. He looks down, both beauties looked him in his eyes and never broke eye contact as they orally pleasured him.

They then swapped roles. Jessica cages his balls in her mouth whilst Felicia worked on his shaft. Her approach was far different from Spider-Woman's. Jess was slow, careful and loving. Felicia was fast, sloppy and lustful. His cock was quickly covered in saliva as Felicia rapidly bobbed her on his hard cock. He felt Jess suck and then release his balls over and over.

The two girls then pressed the breasts together and passionately made out. Bruce inserted his cock between their voluptuous tits. His lubrucated cock smoothly stroke the four breasts. "_fuck_" he lightly hummed.

After several minutes of the girls kissing and him fucking their tits he said, "let's take this to the bedroom"

Felicia held his cock in her enclosed palm and pulled him to the bedroom.

Jessica laidback and allowed Felicia to crawl over her in doggy. She reached down and kissed the heroine whilst bending her back for Bruce. Batman knelt inbetween their legs, his cock pressing against the Black Cats entrance. "Ooh FUCK!" Felicia screamed into Jessica's mouth as Bruce slowly pushed his cock into her tight, wet and hot pussy. He carried on pushing in until his all 14.3 inches were completely in. Felicia struggled to kiss the heroine as Bruce's giant cock made it hard not moan. Bruce started thrusting slowly, but powerfully. "Oh fuck your huge!" She moaned as he fucked her hard. Jessica saw Felicias eyes roll into the back into her head as she even struggled to moan. He sped up his pace, but did not lose power. She gasped with every thrust as she drew closer to orgasm. Jessica sucked on her neck as she felt Bruce's strong fingers enter her pussy.

"Oh god" Jess moaned softly into Felicias neck.

"OH FUCK! I'm going to cum!" She screams. Bruce goes even further making her cum spill out of her and be spat around the close vacinity. Bruce pulled his cock from her as she panted to catch her breathe.

"OH, Fuck me! Your massive" Jessica shouted as Bruce unexpectedly entered her. She felt his huge cock stretch every crevice of her pussy. She had never had a cock even remotely close to his size before. Her consistently scraped her g-spot causing her to orgasm much quicker than Felicia did. "Ohhhh, Fuu...uuccck" she screamed as her juices also shot out of her. Bruce, however, carried on fucking her. Her tightness and warmth kept Bruce on her as he ploughed her pussy fast.

Felicia, now down from her high, moved higher to sit on Jessica's face. "Oh yes" Felicia purred in delight as Jess moaned into her pussy. She sucked on Felicias pussy as she came on Bruce's cock once again. Felicia rotated to face Bruce. He tugged her in for a deep kiss. Their tongues wrestled as Felicia tried to stuff hers down his throat.

He pulled Felicia close to him. He jumped of the bed and bent her so that she would eat Jessica's pussy. He began fucking her hard again. He slapped her ass as his thrusts became more powerful. She came once again. Bruce himself was approaching climax. "Here it comes" he growled as the two girls knelt down and opened their mouths for him.

Bruce fed the girls his cum. There was enough that he filled both their mouths, covered their tits aswell as their faces. "I've never seen so much cum!" Jessica observed.

"The more of this delicious milk the better" Felicia purred, swallowing his cum.

The girls took a quick shower to wash all the cum off before bed. "That shower is incredible" Jessica said as the two lovely ladies entered the room again. Bruce was already in bed. The two joined him on either side. The both places their heads on his chest. They were exhausted. Bruce had rocked their worlds more than anybody had before. They fell a sleep instantly.

His personal phone chimed. Nat had sent him a picture. He swiped to opened it and what he saw could a spark from his cock. Both Natasha and Mera were posing for a mirror selfie, in black lacy lingerie. She then sent a message,

Nat: Where are you? ;)

Bruce: In the new apartment. With Black Cat and Spider-Woman.

Nat: Lucky you.

Nat: Me and Mera will be there in the morning.

Bruce: see you then.

Bruce turned his phone off and fell asleep with a smile.

**The next morning**

Bruce woke up in an empty bed. He stepped out of his room to find Felicia standing at the kitchen island, drinking coffee whilst reading a magazine. She was just dressed in her black underwear and she faced away from him.

He used his ninja training to sneak up behind her. Her slowly caressed her toned things and drifted up to rub her perfect ass. He kissed her beautiful white hair. "How did you like last night" he whispered, softly rubbing her shoulders.

"It was incredible" she replied with a genuine smile. "How incredible" Bruce flirted further.

"Let me think. I've never, ever stayed for breakfast before"

"Wow! I'm honoured. Where's Jess" he asked. Felicia pointed to the pool. Bruce watched in awe as both Mera and Nat took turns kissing Jessica in the pool.

"I think you're going to need a bigger bed" Felicia joked.

Bruce laughed. "You said you stayed for breakfast. What did you have"

She turned and faced him. "Nothing yet" she said softly. She pulled down his briefs and toyed with his flaccid cock, "but I do fancy sausage"

**To be continued. **

**A/N: as I said at the start, this story will be primarily Batman. However, you can have your favourite character or pair feature by just leaving a review telling me who to do. **


	6. Batman x Scarlet Witch

**A/N: Like I said before, this story will be primarily Batman and the occasional Nightwing. But if you want to see your favourite character or paring, just leave a review. **

**Shadowknight23: It will be mostly Batman because he is my favourite to write. However, I do take suggestions. **

The batwing tore open clouds as it hurtled through the night sky. Scarlet Witch had gone missing, but due to the spell it was most likely a broken com. Batman was sent to locate and solve the problem.

Bruce was also confident that it was going to be a false alarm. So confident in fact, he was wearing his dummy suit. The batwing beeped as Bruce received photos from one of his four girlfriends. He pressed a button on his console and a image displayed on a high definition image appeared on the console.

The photo on the screen was off Felicia in some new black, lacy lingerie with white stockings. He felt his member press against his leather briefs as he oogled her flawless body. He swiped the screen to be greeted with another photo. It was from the night before with Natasha and Felicia. Bruce had taken the photo and you could see Natasha and Felicia both sucking on his balls with a massive cock dividing the two gorgeous faces. The third slide was another alluring mirror selfie with the caption, "be back soon".

It took every ounce of free will to not turn the jet around and fuck the beautiful Black Cat. But he had his L.o.A mission to complete, and he needed to keep his respect. He swiftly approached the coordinates and landed his jet on a neighbouring rooftop.

He was at the docks of New York City and the information he received told him that Wanda was in the warehouse just in front of him. She leaped from the rooftop and glided over. He crashed onto the metallic rooftop. He found the ventilation shaft and ripped of the cover. It was spacious, thank god. He usually spent unpleasant and cramped times in ventilation shafts.

Using his training, he silently navigated the shafts briskly, in search of another cover he could exit from. He found one and peered through it. Oh god, this is bad, he thought to himself. It appeared that the super villain group AIM had a makeshift base here and had actually captured Scarlet Witch. She was being held in a circular power dampener. He hands were in caged with thick metal cylinders and her feet were stuck together with similar cylinders.

Why was aim here? Weren't organisations like this meant to stop since the imps spell. Was the spell fading. Most likely not, there was a orgy at the headquarters right now and Bruce felt his lust growing not decreasing. Maybe only crimes were returning. There was no way of knowing. Right now he had to save Wanda.

He surveyed the room. It was a small operation, two scientists and three soldiers. How did the capture someone like Wanda. There was no way these guys did it alone. The soldiers were patrolling and Bruce noticed that they were occasionally alone. That was his window to take them out. Batman swung out of the shafts and onto the steel beams near the ceiling.

He stalked one of the guards from the shadowed roof until he disappeared to the others behind some boxes. Bruce grappled his feet and before he could scream he was level and subsequently knocked out by Batman.

He inaudibly sweeper over to the other side of the warehouse. He patiently waited for the second gaurd to come behind some boxes that would block line of sight. When he did, Batman jumped down and used the yellow guard to break his fall. He peered to the side of the boxes. The third gaurd was slowly approaching, unaware of the unconscious body. He rounded the corner and Batman immediately propelled his fist into the black visor of his cylindrical face.

Batman revealed himself from the shadows and ran towards the scientists. They ran in fright and without his batarangs he would have to improvise. He picked up a wrench and a hammer from their desk and threw them at the criminals, knocking them out.

He turned to Wanda. He could see know that she was being kept unconscious. He pressed a button on the console and she was released. Still exhausted, she started to fall, until Batman caught her. "_ugh..._where am I?" She asked sleepily. "Batman?"

The Batwing landed at the front door and Bruce carried her in to it. He let her stand for herself. "How did they capture me? Isn't major crime supposed to be gone?" The twenty seven year old witch asked.

"I don't know. I thought it was gone" Bruce replied. "Does this mean the spell is lifting?..._are we still horny_" she whispered.

"I don't think so. There is an orgy at headquarters right now" he said, commenting on his earlier thoughts, minus his own desires. He pressed a button on the console which brought up a live feed of the headquarters living room. She leant over to view the screen. He was correct, there was an orgy. Green Arrow was laying on the rug with Hell Cat riding him cowgirl. Aqualad had Hawkgirl over the arm of the couch and was fucking her doggy. Captain America was spoon fucking starfire on the couch. Superman was being ridden by Emma Frost whilst eating out Storm. Finally, Flash was thrusting Mockingbird in missionary.

Whilst she watched the footage, Bruce eyes up her gorgeous form. She was wearing her pointy headpiece which brushed through her luscious hair. She also had removed her red lacing from her costume and was wearing a cropped torso piece which exposed her chiselled abs and huge bust. She also wore V shaped shorts that arched high above her thighs. Finally, her boots were blood red and thigh high.

She turned and faced him, softly placing one of her gloves hands on his chest. "It seems I owe you a thank you" she remarked as her other hand rubbed his leather groin. His hands traveled down the side of her body. They closed in as he reached her waist but separated as he reached her super wide thighs. His hands slid onto her huge ass. So soft. So big. He squeezed it making her giggle.

He pulled her into a hot, passionate kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth and whirled around her tongue. His hands fell from her ass and un-clipped her cape. He pulled her in closer as the plane started to take off so that they could get some privacy in the sky.

Wandas hands also wondered away and removed his cowl without breaking the kiss. She never wanted to break the kiss. He was such a skilled kisser. He found the perfect balance between an hot, aggressive kiss and a passionate careful kiss.

She began removing the useless utility belt and suddenly pushed him onto the pilot chair. She slowly pulled down her torso piece whilst swaying her wide hips, enticing him and exciting his cock. Her globes were high and well rounded and her nipples were hard with excitement.

She span around and slapped her own ass. Bruce felt his cock growing. She bent forward so her ass was on full display. She then pulled her red crotch piece down. Bruce got a good look at her wet, pink pussy and enticing ass hole.

She span around once again. She slowly lowered herself to the floor. She inserted two fingers of each hand into his blue briefs and began to steadily tug them down. Only a inch of his cock was visible but she was already giddy with its thickness. Her jaw dropped as she kept unveiling more inches. It never seemed to end. She had already revealed nine inches and it was already the biggest cock she'd ever seen. Her eyes glowed with joy as his 14.3 inch cock spung free and the head stroked against her nose. "Holy Shit!" She shrieked, "it's massive". She wrapped her gloved hand around his thick cock. "So heavy" she continued.

Her tongue glided up his shaft and she finished by licking all around the tip of his cock. "_oh fuck_" Bruce groaned under his breath. Wanda smiled with a smug satisfaction. She made Batman groan. She continued wetting his huge member by running her wet mouth along either side of his cock. Now the cock was wet, she jerked him with both hands. "Ah Fuck" Bruce groaned louder this time. Her globes hands brought a new sensation to Batman and he was loving it. Her hands smoothly sailed across his cock.

She started to Bob her head up and down on his thick cock, he easily filled her mouth with his meat. His dick was practically smashing the back of her throat. She came up for air and spat all the saliva that bubbles in her mouth onto his cock. She then positioned his 14 inches in between her natural big globes. He thrust his powerful hips so that his cock pressed against every inch of the inside of her tits. The head of his cock hit against her chin with every thrust. "You like that? You like fucking my big tits?" She sluttily muttered staring into Bruce's eyes.

"Fuck...yes that feels incredible" he replied. She retracted his cock from her tits and stood up.

She mounted him on his chair, her tits were pushed against his face. He clenched her ass as he slowly pushed himself inside her. "Oh my god" she squeezed as he pushed more of his cock in. "FUCK" she screamed as he put all of his cock inside her. She let a soft breath escape her lips as he pulled his cock from inside her. Only for that breath to be replaced with moans of pleasure as he repeatedly thrusts his cock in and out off her dripping pussy. "Fuck your so big" she screamed. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled herself close to him, suffocating him with her tits. Which he didn't mind, it allowed him to pleasure her skin with soft kisses and hickeys. The gentle gesture was a sharp contrast to the other worldly pounding her pussy was receiving from his god like cock.

He hadn't even been inside her for five minutes, but he had already ruined sex for her. No one would ever please her the way he was. His thick cock stretched her out and rubbed against her walls, causing her to excessively moan. "Keep going... I'm close... I'm going to cum" she moaned. He picked up the pace and she quickly came all on his cock.

He picked her up and moved her to the console. He bent her over the controls to the jet. He swiftly entered her and began pounding her pussy. "Oh fuck!" She screamed dropping her head in pleasure. She came face to face with a screen which was showing his sex tape with his girlfriends. On screen, his cock slowly entered Jessica Drew's pussy. They four girls had been called the Bat Women by the rest of the L.o.A. The men of the team envied Bruce's ability to keep four horny women to himself. But to the women of the team, the Bat Women was a desired title. Every woman wanted a piece of Batman and was jealous of anyone who got him. Rumours of his massive cock quickly made the rounds and Wanda was pleased to find the rumours were true.

Bruced fucked her with powerful thrusts and she quickly came again. Her moans were non stop as were Bruce's thrust. He had managed to keep a super human level of power for fifteen minutes. How was that even possible, Wanda thought. Her eyes started to roll into her head as he punched her G-spot with his tip. "Ohhhhh muyuyuy gooooooddd!" She squeeled coming once again.

Bruce finally stopped thrusting. Wanda decide to pick up the pace by slamming her ass against him. "Fuck!" She moaned with every clap. Her voluptuous ass giggled with every bounce. Her ass was one of the best he'd ever seen. He was lucky to have four women with massive ass and tits. But Wanda'a ass was something else. Her hips were super wide, thighs were muscular and thick and her ass was round and so so big. He gave it a firm slap. "Shit!" She squeeled.

"Oh fuck, I'm close!" Bruce groaned huskily. She pulled herself off his cock and knelt by his feet. She exposed her tongue as he started to shoot thick hot cum onto her. Three thick strands landed on her tongue. Another three on her tits. And another two on her face.

"Mmmmmm" she hummed as she swallowed his tasty cum. There was so much on her. She wouldn't be able to swallow it alone. Luckily for her, the bay door opened and two curvy silhouettes made there way to them. Felicia, wearing the lingerie, helped her up and started to lick the cum from her tits, making sure to pleasure Wanda aswell. Natasha was in her catsuit and she kissed Bruce passionately. Felicia escorted Wanda to the shower and Natasha pulled Bruce by the cock to the bedroom. As soon as he stepped out the jet, it shot off to park automatically.

The two pairs went into separate rooms and fucked. After the shower Felicia and Wanda joined Bruce and Natasha for a hot four way which lasted 6 hours.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Please review and leave suggestions. **


End file.
